User blog:Apzc/The APZ potential usage in the healing arts spectrum research
Repeating, just as there are rivalries between universities, of esteem re competency, there are rivalries between schools of thought in the healing arts. There are rivalries in academic excellence of graduates, fields of study, and sports team competitiveness. Among fraternities, a bit similarly. Among religious groups, similarly. And between automobile brand showrooms: don't dare put an auto of a different manufacturer in a competitor's showroom. The point of this here, is that to some significant extent, the healing arts have similar competing rivalrous groups, each proclaiming better-ness in some way. There are competing brands of pharmaceuticals; but pharmaceuticals are competing with herbalists, from which the pharmaceuticals sprang. Yet herbalism has continued to be increased in its knowledge base, too. And there is a newer field in the healing arts, sometimes calling itself "electroherbalism," the generation of small electrical signals into physiology, that some researchers have found to closely mimic some herbal effects. Another school of the healing arts has a body of experiential knowledge based on measuring and adjusting flows of a subtle energy in the physiology, such as in Touch for Health and Applied Kinesciology in general. And there are the various kinds of spiritual visualization gentle hands-on or distant-healing, and religious faith healing modalities, sometimes to directly offer energy advise on a subtle level to the being that is in need of better health, or calling upon an invisible God-being, often a wise powerful male figure spiritual presence, to do the healing as requested by a third party. The field of Internal Medicine tends to work hand in hand with the pharmaceutical schools, to supply the herbal-chemical-developed substances utilized in that school of the healing arts. The purpose of the healing arts is nominally that of improving the state of health of people and other living beings. There are the surgical arts, such as for helping repair and provide a healing environment for broken bones of various types. There are those who do manual adjustments of the skeletal joints, such as of the spine in chiropractor work. If a person feels in need of improved health, whether it is just a desire for better wellbeing in general, or responding to some perceived dysfunction that is significantly reducing the person's state of health, which mode of the healing arts will be considered best for the person? Assuming that all of these schools of the healing arts are equally available for healing improvement of the person - sometimes called a "customer" or "patient; or even merely oneself. Often the apparent severity and the level of urgency of the ongoing situation will strongly direct to some particular school of the healing arts, such as a broken leg would most likely seek out a surgeon with expertise in repairing that kind of bone. On a different part of the various spectrums of wellness, a person may just feel "out of sorts" after a hard day at the office, and would likely not seek out a surgeon, but rather someone in Applied Kinesciology or herbal arts - or even go for a cup of coffee, as an herbal help. Nutrition is also part of the healing arts, food and drink that is chosen for the improvement of wellbeing, which is not always the same as tasty food or convenience foods. Just like different college football teams, each have their very intense proclamations of superiority and their bands of followers; some groups much stronger than others, perhaps more for the wealth and power of the group more than actual general ability to improve the state of health of people and other living beings. More apparent is that there are fields of specialty, such as the surgeon bone-setter and the chiropractor bone-adjuster, and the massage and physical workout specialties of relaxing, toning, and strengthening the muscles attached to those bones, part of the bone functionality. Some groups have sought to gain a greater share of the customer base by having laws enacted favoring their modality of the healing arts, too. But here the decision factors are more controlled by business profit directives, than of resulting human wellness. The resulting success at gaining wealth from the customer base, and using that wealth and influence capacity to find ways to block customer access to the other rival healing arts modalities, has resulted in the ongoing wellness level of the human population, and that of the supported other living forms on this planet, such as in agriculture. Worse, that "allopathic" modality of the healing arts, in proclaiming that it is the one and only "true" means for healing, is stuck with having to take on healing tasks for which it is not ready or even inherently capable of developing efficacy in healing. Yet it seems to me that it would be far better to instead pick the healing arts best suited to the wellness need, based on efficacy in the whole ongoing scenario of each individual wellness improvement need situation. The Audio Programmed Zapper instrument is designed to enable wider exploration of the electroherbalism form of the healing arts. It provides a more useform of the basic Clark-originated zapper technique, as well as the exploration of the many hundreds of lower, below 30 KHz, frequencies that have been developed by other electroherbalists around the world, finding effficacy in them for various wellness improvements or sustainance. Category:Blog posts Category:personal wellness research Category:conflict among the healing arts Category:electroherbalism research using the APZ